Firsts - BONUS CHAPTER
by VL24
Summary: Mature chapter set between Anniversary and The Morning After of fanfiction Firsts.


_**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**_

 _ ***This is a special M-Rated bonus chapter for Firsts set on the night of Clarisse and Joseph's first anniversary.**_

 **Anniversary (M Section)**

Joseph stood at the door to her living room as he heard her click the lock on the doors. He knew what she needed. She returned looking flushed and flustered. 'Clarisse, we don't have to.' he said.  
'Yes we do.' she said; determined. He recognised the determination that he had often seen throughout her tougher parliament sessions, but he didn't want it like this - some political manoeuvre to progress relations. 'Here...' he said; handing her a flute of champagne, a luscious red strawberry floating within the luxurious liquid gold. '...Happy Anniversary.' he said; touching the lip of his glass to hers. He sipped the beverage, his eyes on hers until she relented; a gentle smile gracing her lips and lowering her beautiful eyelids so that her eyelashes graced her blushed cheeks as she drank. 'You always know what I need.' Clarisse said as her eyes met his again. Joseph took her glass and placed both on the table beside the stereo before pressing the play button and allowing beautiful music to fill the room. 'May I have the honour of this dance?' he asked her; his hand outstretched. Clarisse licked her lips and took his proffered hand. He eased her gently into his arms and held her closer than he had ever dared in public. Clarisse rested her head against the steady rhythm of his beating heart. The sound of his heart beating was a great comfort to her, as it always had been. He spun her out and eased her back in against his body.

His fingers reached up her neck to caress her jaw, grazing up to her ear and circling his thumb around the shell of her ear. They were gently swaying now; and he lowered his head, brushing his lips gently against hers.

Clarisse's heart was racing as his fingers brushed the back of her neck; and she tilted her head to welcome his deeper kiss. Joseph felt the tip of her tongue snake tentatively between his lips causing him to freeze. She had never responded so brazenly during their many making out sessions. Before Clarisse could lose her nerve, he pulled her closer and slipped his tongue out to meet hers.

Clarisse felt her knees weakening as Joseph pulled her more securely against him. She held on to him as if for dear life; and Joseph took advantage of her weakened state to lift her into his arms and carry her across the hall to her bedroom. Once he lowered her to her feet, she stroked her hands down his arms to his hands and then pulled back. 'I should get out of these Royal trappings.' she said; and headed to her closet.

She had her back to the doors as she reached up to the back clasp of her necklace, but try as she might she could not release it with her trembling hands. Then she jumped as she felt his warm hands cover hers. 'Trust me.' he said quietly; and she dropped her hands, nervously clasping them at her waist.

Joseph released the fastening of her necklace and she felt the weight of the jewellery leave her as he slowly slid it off. She heard him place the piece of jewellery down at the same time that she felt his lips caress the back of her neck. Her eyes closed at his sensual touch. How was he able to do this with the lightest of touches?

She tilted her head to the right as his lips circled to her left side and his fingers gently unclipped her earring. He kissed the left side of her neck lovingly before trailing his lips around the back to the other side, repeating the releasing of her earring and loving kisses to her neck.

He felt her trembling against him as his hands came to cover hers at her waist; their fingers entwining as he continued to kiss her neck. Clarisse turned her head and tilted up, touching her lips to his and melting into him.

Joseph's hand caressed the opposite side of her neck and under her arm to the hidden zip of her dress. He slowly eased the zip down and felt her breath hitch slightly. However, she did not pull back, but wrapped her arm around his neck as her tongue traced his lips.

With a slight pressure on her hip from him, she turned in his arms and pressed her chest up against him as she continued to get lost in the passionate, heady kiss; her hands resting at his hips as he stroked his hands down her neck and across her collar bones to sweep the loose sleeves down her arms. She pulled back and he kissed her forehead as she untied his bowtie and began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

Joseph's breath caught as her lips followed the trail of her fingers, placing delicate kisses to the slowly exposed tanned skin of his torso.

She pulled the shirt from his trousers and pushed that and his dinner jacket off his shoulders, revealing the permanent inked symbol of his dedication and love to her.

Joseph allowed his jacket and shirt to drop to the floor as she kissed his tattoo, tracing the details with her tongue before kissing back up to his mouth.

He eased her sleeves off of her arms and felt the material shift down her front before he gave a final push over her hips and the dress pooled with a rustle at her feet.

He pulled out of the kiss, desperate to see her finally exposed to him.

Clarisse blushed under his gaze as he took in the heaving swell of her breasts, cupped in a white strapless lace bra and then down her stomach to the curve of her hips where rested the lace of her knickers and suspenders, attached to her nude silk stockings lovingly encasing her perfect legs. 'Clarisse, you are beautiful.' he said; his passionate, darkened gaze piercing into her and causing her heart to race.

Action was always Clarisse's chosen path for dealing with uncomfortable situations; and his gaze was just that, so she gripped his belt. 'And you Sir are overdressed for the occasion.' she said before unbuckling the strap and then flicking open the button of his trousers. She heard the thump of his shoes being kicked off combined with the sound of his zip as she eased it slowly down.

Joseph inhaled sharply as her fingers came into light contact with the cotton of his boxer shorts, fanning the flames of his desire even more.

She delicately skimmed her nails back up his skin to his neck and he quickly lifted her into his arms; his trousers hanging loosely at his hips as he carried her back into the main bedroom and towards her bed. He lowered her to the satin comforter, noticing her feet were yet to be free of her heeled shoes, which caused his libido to surge and his boxers to stretch uncomfortably as he grew harder beneath the cotton.

He kneeled on the edge of the bed and pulled off his socks before lowering himself to hover over her and kissing her lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer, her heart fluttering wildly as she felt the hardness of his manhood against her thigh. She was scared, but excited, and she felt overwhelmed by her love for him and his for her.

Clarisse lifted herself slightly, still holding on to him with one arm at his neck whilst her other reached around her and she released the clasp of her bra, causing it to slip before she lay back down. Joseph looked into her beautiful crystalline eyes, hooded with her desire. The darkness of her nipples could just be seen above the cups of the bra and he fixed his eyes upon her as he slowly pulled the garment the rest of the way off her body and dropped it to the floor. He felt her tense, bracing herself for his judgement; and he bestowed it positively as he kissed her again and trailed his fingers down the centre of her breasts to cup one before tracing light circles around her nipple, causing it to peak expectantly as she gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Clarisse was shaking as he continued to lavish attention upon her breasts; and she felt the tell-tale signs of her own arousal with the constant pressure of him upon her.

Joseph again trailed his lips down her neck to her collar bone and then down over the swell of her breasts. The circling of his tongue upon one nipple as his fingers circled the other caused them to harden and her to moan softly.

She had never felt this with Rupert. It was friendly and kind - never forceful, painful or cruel - but never like this. She had never felt her body tremble like this and crave the joining of her body to another. If anything, she had always found her minimal sessions with Rupert to be too quick to the point she was barely wet enough to take him; and it could be uncomfortable at worst. She also realised as she felt him unclip the straps of her suspenders from her stockings that she had never experienced that mind-blowing moment she had often heard other women talk of. Sex was just a duty that was passionless and over quickly. She had never really enjoyed the act and could have easily lived without it quite frankly, but Joseph...oh he had the ability to excite her with just a slight touch of his hand; and made her act in a way that was quite unbecoming of Royalty, but felt far too good to give up.

Joseph looked up at Clarisse as he eased her stockings down her legs and pulled her heels and the stockings off - as sexy as she was in her suspenders and stockings, he wanted to feel her bare skin against his - and smiled to see her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open as she relished the sensations she was now drowning in.

'Clarisse, look at me.' he said huskily; and she slowly opened her eyes, a smile playing her lips as she fixed her gaze upon him. 'I need to hear you tell me you want this, that you want me.' he said. Clarisse knew that her darling Joseph was giving her a way out if she wanted it and she felt her heart swell with love for him. 'Joseph...my dear, wonderful Joseph...I want this, I want you.' she said before pushing her lace knickers off her hips. 'Make love to me, Joseph.' she said. This was one order Joseph would obey to the letter. He eased her knickers the rest of the way down her legs and stood as he pulled them over her feet.

Joseph watched Clarisse's breast heaving as she became more aroused by the second. His hands were now at his waistband and he slowly eased his boxers down, his manhood springing out as it was released from the constraining material. He kept his eyes on her as he kicked off the boxers before covering her once more.

Clarisse gasped into another kiss as she felt the glistening tip of his manhood against her thigh. Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they opened and urged him to graze her core, but he was not going to turn this into a quick release. Joseph knew that there was a chance this could be their only opportunity to make love and he wanted the experience to be one neither of them would ever forget. He again kissed his way to her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth whilst pinching the other, before swapping and then trailing his lips slowly down her stomach.

Clarisse gripped the comforter in her fists as Joseph's lips reached her pubic bone and she gasped at his daring. No one had ever done this to her before and she was scared. Joseph felt her tense and looked up at her. 'Clarisse, trust me.' he said. She met his gaze and saw only love. He wanted to please her as she did him; and as he was likely much more experienced than she, she trusted he would know how to make this experience wonderful for both of them. She stroked his hair around his ear and he knew she was giving in to him.

Clarisse withdrew her hand as Joseph moved down, his breath fluttering against her sensitive areas as he lifted her legs at the knees and pushed her legs further apart before placing tender kisses to the inside of each thigh; and causing Clarisse to moan softly once more.

Joseph could feel the heat radiating from her core and bathing him in her warmth as he nuzzled her inner thighs.

Clarisse jerked as she felt his tongue slide from her opening slowly up to her clit, the tip circling the sensitive nub as his thumb brushed her inner thighs, teasing her.

Joseph kissed up toward her breasts once more, his thumb replacing his tongue at her throbbing clit and his fingers tracing her slit as he began to pebble her nipple between his lips, pinching gently and then easing the sting with his tongue.

He could feel her moisten more beneath his fingers; and she jerked as he slid a finger slowly inside her. 'Clarisse?' he questioned; looking up at her.  
'Don't stop.' she said without opening her eyes.

Her breathing was rapid, her heart raced beneath his lips, her pulse thumping at her mound; and he slid his finger in as far as he could before slowly sliding it back, his thumb continuing to circle her sensitive bud as Clarisse's hands fisted the comforter once more.

He continued to work her clit as his finger slid back and forth, before he joined it with another digit and Clarisse moaned even more, her hips bucking and her hands reaching up to fist through her golden hair as his fingers stretched her further.

She was shaking, losing control in a way she never had before, but that was so delicious she could barely wait for that release that had to come soon.

She felt his fingers stroke her inner walls more rapidly, his thumb never leaving that sensitive bud of nerves as she bucked faster against him and then his mouth was upon hers, swallowing the sound of her pleasure as she tensed beneath him, her toes curling and her pelvis pressing into his hand as his fingers continued to ease her through the wave of her orgasm.

As her inner muscles released his fingers and he eased them out, he allowed her a few moments to come down from her high whilst reaching over to the bedside table, taking a tissue and quickly wiping his fingers before returning his attentions to the beauty beneath him.

Her darkened eyes opened and she looked lovingly up at him, taking his hand in hers and kissing it tenderly. 'Joseph...' she started. He watched as her breast continued to rapidly rise and fall in her afterglow. '...if you don't make me yours now I may have to imprison you for torturing me so.' she said with a smile. Joseph bent down to kiss her, not relinquishing his grip on her hand as their fingers laced.

Clarisse lifted her legs up, her thighs resting against his hips and he kept his eyes focused on her as he stroked his manhood lightly around her opening before slipping the head slowly into her. She gasped again as he lowered himself and eased slowly into her whilst his other hand took hers and he pinned both of her arms above her head, their fingers laced, and pushed into the pillow beneath her as he adjusted his weight and eased back again, nearly leaving her completely before pushing gently back in.

Clarisse was in awe of his light, loving strokes inside of her, but she knew he had more to give her; and he did not disappoint. After a few more light strokes and seeing her arousal coat his, Joseph plunged into her deeply and back again; and then he lifted her legs higher, Clarisse locking them at the base of his spine as he continue to pump back and forth with increasing frequency.

Their skin was slick with sweat and Joseph released Clarisse's hands, allowing her to explore. Clarisse placed a hand at his neck and passionately kissed him as she continued to raise and lower her hips in perfect synchronicity with his own. Her other hand cupped his buttocks, pulling him harder and deeper as they struggled to stifle their passionate exclamations of pleasure, aware that anyone could hear them if they were too loud.

Joseph moaned his appreciation as she coated him more thickly in her arousal with each stroke against her walls; and then he hit it, a spot so deep and yet so pleasurable that she had to bite his shoulder to muffle the sound of her pleasures.

Joseph continued to hit her g-spot over and over until he felt that increase in both their speeds, announcing that their orgasms were close. He kissed her neck as he lowered a hand to reach between them and pinched that bud of nerves he knew would tip her over the edge.

That pinch did it, and Joseph felt Clarisse's walls clamp around him, milking him of his seed as he exploded inside her and they shook with intense pleasure.

Clarisse kissed Joseph lovingly as he slowed his thrusts, her walls still tensing and releasing around him in the aftershocks of the earth shattering orgasm she had just experienced.

Clarisse was breathing rapidly, her heart racing and her mind doing cartwheels. She had never experienced an orgasm and Joseph had just given her two intense, delicious, life-changing orgasms that already had her longing for their future together.

As they stilled and he remained rooted within her, their eyes met and Clarisse smiled. Joseph could not help but grin at the sight of her happiness. He had just made love to the woman he adored, desired and loved above any other; and whilst he was a little more experienced than Clarisse, he could not recall ever experiencing this act with such intensity and pleasure. 'I love you Clarisse.' he said between shallow breaths as he tried to steady his breathing.  
'I love you Joseph...so much.' she said; and he kissed her again as he slowly withdrew from her.

Clarisse felt the loss immediately and wanted him to stay joined to her as they should always have been. He turned and lay back against the pillow, pulling the comforter to cover him. Clarisse rested her head against the rapid beating of his heart and breathed deeply, closing her eyes in the serenity of the moment. 'Thank you Joseph.' she said.  
'My pleasure.' he said with a smile that caused her to chuckle.  
'I am yours forever.' she said; and looked up at him, her fingers caressing the coarse hairs of his goatee. Joseph could see that she was tired, but content from their love-making and wondered...'Clarisse, my darling, was that the first time you...' he let the question trail off and noticed a blush creep across her skin. Her eyes avoided his, looking at his perfect lips as she continued to caress his goatee. 'Yes.' she said; and he could hear the shame in her one syllable answer. He placed his fingers beneath her jaw and lifted so that her eyes met his. 'I thought there was something wrong with me.' she confessed; her skin now blotchy red at her neck from her embarrassment. 'No Clarisse. You are perfect.' Joseph said.  
'There is no need to coddle me, Joseph. I know you must have had far superior lovers than I.' Clarisse said; and Joseph pulled himself up, looking at her with seriousness and intensity. 'No. Clarisse, it has never been like that with anyone else.' he said; but he could tell she didn't believe him. 'Okay. Think back to Christmas when you were a child, all that excitement in the lead up to Christmas morning, then that slow sinking of your heart as you opened each present to see that it was not what you had asked for and that crashing disappointment when all the presents were opened and your dream gift was not there.' he explained.  
'I remember, but what has that got to do with this?'  
'It is the same when being intimate with a person. You have that excitement, longing, anticipation of the unknown, but when it's over you're more often than not left unfulfilled, disappointed and frustrated.'  
'I can't say I have that much experience.'  
'You were never disappointed not to experience that intensity with Rupert.'  
'That is not a suitable topic for discussion.'  
'I apologise my love, but what I need you to understand is, you are the only woman I have ever felt this way for or experienced something that extraordinary with. No other woman could've made me feel the pleasures you just did.' he said; and was pleased to see that shy smile return to her face. Clarisse's leg draped over him; and he could feel the moisture still present at the apex of her thighs, causing him to grow hard once more. 'Joseph, can I ask you to do something for me?' Clarisse asked; unaware of the torture she was inflicting upon him. 'Anything.' he said.  
'Will you stay with me tonight?' she asked; and looked up at him expectantly. His eyes lowered to meet hers; that want, almost begging look shocking him to his core. 'He never stayed after did he?' Joseph asked. He knew Clarisse didn't like to talk about Rupert; especially if it meant talking against him, but he felt his heart constrict painfully as she avoided his eyes and shook her head. Joseph ran his thumb up her jaw once more and she again looked at him. 'I'll sneak out through the passage before the maids arrive.' he promised; and kissed her. 'Though I would recommend we shower before settling down to sleep.' he said.

Clarisse turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature before climbing into the stall and standing beneath the warm spray. She was not alone for long as Joseph stepped in behind her, closing the door to secure the warmth before placing his hands at her waist as he started to kiss her neck. She moaned her pleasure at his touch; and then his hands were covering her breasts again, massaging them as she lathered soap over herself. 'Joseph...' she started.  
'Just helping you wash my dear.' he said huskily into her ear, trailing his kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. His hands slid down her ribs to her hips and across her stomach before moving lower, but before he could reach his goal, Clarisse turned and started to lather his torso in soap. 'Joseph, do you need me to switch the water to cold?' she asked with a smile.  
'No, but taking you under this heated water might just relax me.' he breathed.  
Clarisse felt her breath catch at his passion for her. He had already had her tonight and yet he wanted more. He seemed to not be able to get enough of her. She was touched by his passion; she was middle-aged and yet he was making her feel like a teenager. 'Are we not supposed to be washing ourselves?' she asked jestingly. He gently pushed her against the tiles of the shower stall and kissed her passionately. 'We will.' he said; and started to kiss her neck again as she wrapped her arms around him and the warm water sprayed them.

Her knees were weakening again and Joseph slid his hands down her hips, one hand continuing down her leg to beneath her knee and lifting her leg up. 'Joseph darling, I don't think I can...' she trailed off; scared her age would be highlighted at this point. 'You are a dancer, my dear.' he said; and then caused her to gasp as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he secured her against the wall. 'And I am your highly trained Head of Security. You must know I put myself and my team through rigorous physical training.' he said; and she felt as light as air, secure in his arms. 'Hold on.' he said; and Clarisse gladly wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he pulled back to position himself and then he lifted her gently up the tiles before lowering her slowly and irresistibly onto his throbbing member. Clarisse secured her legs even more tightly and held on to his shoulders as he held still within her and kissed her. 'Joseph, I...I've never...this is new...so different...I've never behaved like this before...it's amazing, but...' Clarisse was stuttering her words; through nervousness and embarrassment. 'Do you want me to stop?' Joseph asked.  
'No...' she said as she trailed kisses along his jaw. 'No, I never want you to stop...' he was kissing her neck seductively again. '...and I fear that may be a problem.' she finished. He pulled back to look at her. 'One day at a time my love. The Monarchy and security are our jobs, this is home.' Joseph said; and Clarisse pulled herself up before lowering herself slowly back down again. 'Home...' she breathed. They finished talking as Clarisse again lifted and lowered herself and Joseph gripped her hips to aid in their love-making.

They made love under the spray of the warm water, moving as fluidly in their love as they did together on the dance floor; and soon they were riding another high together. Clarisse clamped her thighs more tightly around his hips, and held on to his shoulders have if for dear life as she felt that delicious clenching and releasing of her inner walls milking him completely of the passion he was filling her with.

Her legs were like jelly as Joseph lowered her back down, but he did not relinquish his hold on her as he switched the water off and opened the door. He lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the stall to sit on the nearby bench upon which was draped a bath towel.

Clarisse was in awe of Joseph's tenderness as he patted her skin dry before moving the towel to her hair. She returned the favour, pulling another bath towel from beneath the bench to dry him.

After they had finished drying - Joseph taking the time to blow dry Clarisse's hair - they lay in bed together. Clarisse was lying in the cradle of Joseph's arm, her head resting against the steady beating of his heart that brought her more comfort than any other sound she had ever heard as she wrapped her arm loosely around his torso.

'I cannot bear going to sleep. I fear this will turn out to be just a dream.' she said.  
'Never a dream. Tonight was far better than any dream.' Joseph conceded. Clarisse met his eyes with her gaze and a bashful smile. 'You dreamt of me?' she asked.  
'Always...' he said. '...They say you dream of things that have happened or that you have thought of throughout the day. My days are filled with you.' he said; and he sealed his loving confession with a kiss. 'Now, my love, it is late and although we have a later start tomorrow, it will not do for you to be sleeping through a parliament session.' Joseph said.  
'I don't need a late night for that to happen.' Clarisse joked; causing Joseph to chuckle.


End file.
